Se necesita de Dos
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: AU. "Quiero el divorcio" Severus Snape nunca llego a pensar que algún día le importaría su partida lo suficiente como para afectarlo. SeverusxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos, les traigo un pequeño proyecto que a estado en mi cabeza por un tiempo y no podía sacar de ella, es OCXSeverus, no se si publicar la continuación o dejarlo con un final abierto, pero eso lo dejo a su consideración.**

 **Quería trata con drama y tragedia, pues quería ver como se da.**

* * *

–Quiero el divorcio.

Esa simple frase fue suficiente para detener cualquier otro movimiento de el Slytherin estuviera a punto de hacer.

Sin revelar los sentimientos que se encontraban en su interior, levanto la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo. Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa de mujer de largo cabello de un tono bronce y ojos verdes azulados.

No son como los de Lily pero su rostro era algo parecido al de ella. Después de todo, eran hermanas, en algo debían de parecerse.

–¿Acabas de decir algo?

Pregunto, ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se paso lengua por los labios (como si estuvieran resecos) antes de encontrar su mirada con la suya.

Él nunca la había visto antes con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Fue sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así.

–Dije: Quiero el divorcio.- repitió y él pudo detectar cierta húmeda que comenzaba a empañar sus ojos.

Qué raro, ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo? Antes eso no ocurría, pero no importa.

Ya tenía pensado pedir el divorcio desde hace un tiempo.

–Está bien. –combino él y regreso su atención a la lectura.

Escucho algo que parecía un sollozo ahogando pero no levanto la vista, poco después se pudo oír el sonar de unos zapatos bajos y el ya conocido rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse, no paso mucho tiempo que la puerta se cerro cuando la habitación comenzó a enfriar y él apretó los dientes, su mirada se poso en la chimenea prendida y, furioso, arrojo su libro hacia esa dirección.

El libro cayó al suelo al poco de haber impactado contra la pared.

Severus Snape observo cómo este caí sin decir nada.

Se paso una mano por su cabello graso sin entender el porqué de repente se encontraba muy enojado. Tan enojado que su cabeza empezó a doler.

Recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerro sus ojos.

Esperando a que el dolor se fuera.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

Cuando la conoció por primera vez no eran más que unos niños.

Había visto a Lily hacer florecer un capullo de flor de en sus manos, sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían un par de estrellas relucientes mientras que le explicaba que era mágica y que ellos dos eran iguales.

De ahí comenzó a formarse una "amistad" y él nunca había sido tan feliz antes.

Era como sí el resto de las personas en este mundo cruel y asqueroso se hubieran ido y solamente permanecieran ellos.

Era tan perfecto que, por primera vez en su corta vida, sentía no necesitaba nada más para estar completo.

Era tan feliz.

Pero entonces Lily trajo a otra persona a su precioso círculo.

Era otra niña, de una estatura más pequeña que Lily y estaba gorda (como un cerdo), su cabello era corto (apenas llegando le a los hombros) y desordenado que parecía tener dos tonos; uno rojo y el otro rubio, su rostro regordete estaba adornado por unos extraños ojos verde azulados (Que le parecían muy molestos) que lo observaban un gran curiosidad y ansiedad. En pocas palabras; la niña era fea, Severus la odio desde el primer momento que fueron presentados.

No la quería con ellos

Pero su Lily la presento como su hermana bebé; Primrose Evans.

Algo dentro de él le decía que esa niña no debería de haber existido, pero no dijo nada.

Si Lily era feliz, entonces él estaría bien.

Aunque esa niña le molestara no más verla.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

Abrió sus ojos oscuros y observo a la mujer que los atendía con algo de aburrimiento.

–¿Un divorcio? Ciertamente no son muy frecuentes, pero tampoco son extraños,- contesto la agente del ministerio que los atendió, viendo a su futura ex mujer con pena.

Primrose se movía incomoda a su lado, no entendía porque actuaba así si era ella quien lo solicito en primer lugar.

Él mantuvo una expresión impávida mientras que Potter y Black le lanzaban miradas de venenosas (las cuales no tuvo ningún problema en regresar). Lily estaba al lado de Primrose, hablándole al oído de vez en cuando.

Como los otros dos; Lily parecía terriblemente enojada cuando volteaba a verlo.

¿Por qué se enojaban con él? Ella fue la que solicito el divorcio no él.

Sea como fuere, cuando la agente termino de explicar el proceso ellos se dividieron en dos grupos: Primrose se fue con los Potter, más Black, y él se fue por su cuenta.

Qué extraño, él cría que el odio de Lily era lo único que podía hacerle daño, pero paso la ultima hora y media siendo el receptor de su mirada enojada y no sintió nada en particular.

Ciertamente fue curioso.

Llego a su hogar ya entrada la tarde y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio.

El trayecto silencioso por su casa lo hizo hacerse consciente de varios vacíos que antes no había y que ahora lo molestaban, siempre había pensado que Primrose era una acumuladora que no podía soltar nada con una molesta afición por las plantas, muchas veces habían discutido sobre ello sin llegar algún lado realmente pero ahora esas cosas no estaban y él no sentía esa satisfacción que espera sentir cuando eso ocurriese.

Primrose se había mudado con Lily, porque lo que ahora no había mucho de sus objetos personales en la residencia Snape. Solo algunas cuantas ropas ocupaban actualmente una pequeña parte de su armario y su viejo tocador aun conservaba unas cuantas encima, como un perfume que le hizo cuando celebraron un aniversario, de hecho, si se detenía a pensarlo cuidadosamente, ese podría haber sido uno de los pocos regalos que le hizo.

Severus se llevo una mano a su frente, de repente se sintió mareado.

Suponiendo que estaba cansado, tomó la decisión de que era mejor dormir un rato. Ya no queriendo pensar en nada más.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

Tan pronto cerro sus ojos unas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente.

Si era cierto.

El tiempo pasó. El tiempo tuvo que pasar.

En cuestión de unos meses se acostumbro que la irritante hermana de Lily formara parte de su grupo.

Primrose se la pasaba llamándolo Sev todo el tiempo, a pesar de que solamente le había dado permiso a Lily para usarlo; pero por alguna razón no le molestaba demasiado.

Prim (como ella insistía a que la llamarán) era una chica irritante que siempre tenía una brillante sonrisa pegada en la cara. Nunca antes la había visto llorar hasta que se fue a Hogwarts, donde ella le suplicaba que no se fuera, rogándole que le mandara cartas siempre que pudiera y que no la olvidara.

Y, ciertamente, fallo en todas y cada una de sus solicitudes hasta que Lily le regaño por haber hecho "angustiar" demasiado a su "pequeño bebé". A él no le importo, pero si Lily quería entonces le mandaría cartas a la pequeña cerdita.

El tiempo volvió a pasar, la cerdita se les unió en Hogwarts y todo volvió a ser como era antes. Sin embargo, ahora había pequeños cambios. La cerdita Evans comenzó a sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía y eso comenzó a más molestarlo, sobre todo cuando Lily le comentaba de forma "inocente" lo increíble que sería si la cerdita y él terminaban juntos.

"Nunca" decía él, pero antes que se diera cuenta, Lily comenzó a tener sentimientos por Potter, antes que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, esos dos ya estaban en una relación.

No recordaba mucho de ese periodo de tiempo, pero lo que si era constante en sus memorias era la cerdita Evans. Primrose. Prim. Ella dejo de ser la cerdita Evans para volverse Prim.

Ella y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello y hombros, sus palabras de apoyo y miradas tiernas, incluso sus besos… se volvieron sus recuerdos más claros.

Cuando ella se le declaró y él acepto. Fue ahí donde se volvió su novio.

Lily fue muy feliz cuando se entero y a él no le importo; formaría parte de la vida de Lily.

Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Pero Primrose era extraña, ella insistía en hacer cosas románticas y pasar algo de tiempo juntos de misma manera que lo haría una pareja muggle, lo esperaba para comer o cenar juntos cuando tenía que salir por trabajo, le pedía que le contara como le fue en el día, por lo más trivial o frívolo que fuera y ella llegaría a contestarle de igual forma con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y buen humor sin importar cuando mordaz fueran sus respuestas, fue así por un tiempo hasta que un día paro.

Para su gran alivio considero en su momento.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

–Severus.

El susodicho abrió sus ojos perezosamente, sus adormilados ojos voltearon en dirección de la persona que le había llamado. Sin ganas; también giro su cabeza en esa dirección.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en la puerta de su alcoba observándole con molestia.

Se había olvidado que iba a venir a llevárselo.

–Es tiempo. –declaro y le dio la espalda para irse.

Arreglándose tan rápido como pudo lo alcanzo frente a la chimenea, Severus vio como agarraba una foto de Primrose y él de cuando se casaron. Lucius soltó un bufido despectivo antes de decir "Incendio", mientras apuntaba la foto con su varita, y esta comenzara a ser consumida por las llamas.

Qué raro.

Otra vez volvía a sentirse molesto.

Lucius soltó el porta retratos antes que las llamas llegaran sus dedos y se volteo a su encuentro.

–El señor Tenebroso esta esperándote. –dijo pomposamente.

Le dio una sonrisa a medias. El tipo de sonrisa que alguien le da a otra persona cuando se une a una gran causa o cuando alguien le hace un gran favor a una persona.

Pero, para su sorpresa, no llego a emocionarlo como pensó que lo haría.

* * *

 **Bien, ¿Qué opinas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: El siguiente Capitulo es el último.**

* * *

Llego a su casa cansando y muy entrada la noche.

Hizo todo el recorrido a su habitación, tirándose sin ceremonia sobre su cama.

Flexionaba su brazo con dolor, una sensación punzante pasaba a lo largo de éste, lo que provocaba que maldijera a cierto Mortifago rubio por no avisarle con antelación de lo que iba ocurrir una vez que estuviera enfrente del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero ya no importa; lo hecho, hecho esta.

Observando el cráneo con la serpiente saliendo de su boca y al hacerlo se pregunto; ¿Qué pensaría Primrose si la viera…?

' _Estaría llorando, su rostro mostraría preocupación… al mismo tiempo que me diría…_ '

Severus sacudió su cabeza con violencia.

Estaba confundido. Él nunca estaba confundido. Siempre sabía lo que quería. Nunca antes le había importado la opinión de su ex mujer, ¿Por qué ahora si lo hacía? No tenía sentido.

Pasándose su única mano sana por su cabello, Severus volteo a ver el techo de su frío hogar con cansancio.

–¿Qué demonios me está pasando? –pregunto en voz baja a la nada.

Esperando una respuesta, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse antes de que se diera cuenta.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

–Te amo Sev. -dijo una dulce voz llena de esperanza. -Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. Yo…

Recordaba como se le había declarado.

Fue ridículo y molesto. Agradecía que no hubiera personas que estuvieran presentes para verlo.

Lo había citado en uno los jardines más solitarios de la escuela a una hora en el que tenia clases. Estuvo tentado a no ir, pero cuando iba a su salón se topó con Potter abrazando a Lily y su corazón se congeló, no queriendo ser testigo de ello camino sin rumbo por los pasillos.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta estaba frente a ella.

Su rostro estaba rojo, tan rojo que le recordaba aun tomate, la mirada en sus ojos lo hacía sentir incomodo, provocaba que su corazón estuviera inquieto, mientras que su voz tierna resonaba en sus oídos sin escuchar lo que decía en realidad.

Algo en ella brillaba mientras que le hablaba.

Fue por ello que no pensó demasiado antes de decir: –Esta bien, salgamos.

Entonces, ella lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si temiera que desapareciera si lo soltaba.

El abrazo duro mucho tiempo, lo hacía sentir sofocado y sudoroso, pero aun así no la aparto.

Nunca nadie lo había brazado de esa forma en toda su vida.

No entendía porque se sentía tan bien, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta que le había devuelto el abrazo.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

Negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué de repente estaba comenzado recordar cosas del pasado?

Se sintió molesto con él mismo. El divorcio se había completado sin mayores complicaciones y los papeles ya estaban firmados.

¿Qué necesidad había para que él pensara en esas cosas? Primrose continuaba viviendo con los Potter por lo que sabía, y por lo que le decían no parecía muy afectada por lo ocurrido, y él continuaba con su trabajo de maestro de pociones sin mayores complicaciones.

Entonces, ¿Por qué debía crearlas él mismo?

Siguió caminando, cuando escucho; –El que nace al final del…

Con cautela camino hacia la puerta de donde provenía la voz, ahí se encontró con la curiosa imagen de su antiguo director mirando de forma impávida a una mujer con un desastroso estilo de vestir. Los oídos de Severus se agudizaron mientras que la mujer seguía hablando.

Esto de seguro le interesaría a su señor.

Una vez que consiguió lo que quería se retiro antes que se dieran cuentan de su presencia. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el callejón Diagon, donde sabía que Lucius y Rabastan lo estarían esperando, cuando la vio…

Vestida con un sencillo vestido violeta claro, Primrose sonreía con dulzura mientras que salía de la tienda de herbolaria con su cabello descendiendo sobre sus hombros hasta más allá de su cintura en suaves ondas. Parecía muy tranquila para alguien que acaba de divorciarse, pero él en seguida noto las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos que trataba de esconder con maquillaje. Siempre había sido mala en encantos, más el hecho que odiaba usar magia para cosas tan banales, por lo que no le sorprendía que no usara un glamur para esconder esas imperfecciones.

Pero aun así, con todo ello, solo un tonto se atrevería a llamarla fea.

Eso hizo que se estremeciera.

Extrañado, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando ella se había vuelto bonita.

La siguió observando hasta que se perdió de su vista. Con su mente perdida en memorias que había creído olvidadas hace mucho tiempo.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

Primrose siempre fue el tipo de persona que se conmovía por las cosas más sencillas.

Una vez le regalo una flor, solo una, no un ramo, una flor que se encontró cuando estaba caminando, incluso era posible que fuera una mala hierba, pero aun así ella lo había puesto en su florero favorito sobre la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta y se la presumía a todos sus invitados con gran orgullo.

La gente pensaba que era linda.

Severus solamente podía pensar en la vergüenza que le provocaba.

Siempre ignorando esa sensación calidad que movía su corazón cuando ella volteaba a verlo con sus ojos brillantes.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

–¿Eso es todo, Severus?

Pregunto el Que-No-Debe-de-Ser-Nombrado con un tono amable, pero Severus no era estúpido. No se dejo engañar por sus palabras. Sabía que a la menor equivocación se volvería uno más de los innumerables casos de desaparecidos que últimamente eran más que comunes en las noticias del Profeta.

–Si mi Señor. –contesto humildemente.

Observo como el señor Tenebroso hacia un gesto con su mano indicando que la reunión había finalizado.

Todos los Mortifagos se levantaron con una sincronización casi perfecta y comenzaron a retirarse. Unos caminaban más rápido que otros. Pocas eran las personas querían quedarse más de lo debido en ese lugar.

Pero él no.

Ya que fue testigo de como Bellatrix, junto con su esposo, se acercó a su Señor. Por alguna razón, tuvo una mala sensación de ello, provocando que sus pasos se volvieran más lentos.

–Los Potter…

Y el corazón de Severus se detuvo.

Una cabellera bronce apareció en su mente antes que una pelirroja. Unos ojos azules verdosos lo mirando antes que unos esmeraldas.

' _Te amo Severus…'_

Sin darse cuenta de su propio cuerpo, este ya se encontraba corriendo. Ignorando el nombre que su corazón repetía con miedo.

' _ **¡PRIM!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el final.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia :3**

* * *

−Explícale lo que está pasando y ella…

−Si piensas que ella abandonara a sus seres queridos en su momento de mayor necesidad es más que evidente que no la conoces del todo, Severus.

−¡Estoy seguro que si ella sabe que soy la fuente, ella..!

−¿O acaso piensas que después, de que ella se quede sola, ira hacia ti? Me das asco Severus.

−¡Yo nunca…!- suspiro exasperado- Escóndalos a todos. Proteja… Protéjalos a los cuatro. Por favor.

−¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio, Severus?

−¿A… a cambio? –Snape se quedó con la boca abierta, sus ojos negros parecían desesperados −Lo que usted quiera ¡Entonces protégelos, protégelos a todos!

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

 _Primrose_. Fue el anhelo que soltó su corazón cuando la vio.

La preciosa mujer se moviliza de un lado a otro con gran rapidez, bueno, con toda la rapidez de la que ella era capaz, su uniforme de San Mungo se adapta muy bellamente a ella dándole cierto toque angelical que ninguna otra mujer le podría igualar. Verla así era un gran alivio para el corazón de Severus.

Ya que era consciente que, en unos pocos días, ella y Lily se irían a la clandestinidad.

Pero si todo sale bien, ambas estarían bien, todos estarían bien y volverían a reunirse como en los viejos tiempos.

Primrose lo perdonaría.

Lily volvería a verlo a la cara.

Sí, todo estaría bien.

Todo volvería hacer como antes.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

−Primrose.

La llamo y pudo observar cómo se tensaba antes de voltear a verlo. Sus grandes ojos azules verdosos parecían cansados, no estaba ese brillo que normalmente él apreciaba, parecía triste y estresada, inconscientemente dio un paso al frente con la intención de abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo levantando sus brazos hacia delante, evitando así cualquier tipo de avance de su parte.

−No, Severus.

Por una extraña razón sonaba como una súplica, eso era otra cosa que diferenciaba a las hermanas, Prim tendía a suplicar mientras que Lily era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. Severus sintió una punzada en el corazón (cosa que nunca había sentido antes) cuando comparo a amabas mujeres. Cosa que lo irrito.

¿Se estaba volviendo débil?

−¿No? ¿No qué?- ella no le contesto, de hecho, evito verlo a los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos, cosa que lo enojo. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿No habías dicho que me amabas? ¿Qué lo único que querías en esta vida era estar a mi lado? ¿Qué lo único que era necesario era amo-…?

−Era inmadura, ya me di cuenta que a veces el amor no es suficiente. −Exclamo ella interrumpiéndolo, sin levantar su vista del suelo.

Su parecía rasposa, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Se estaba volviendo a enojar. No entendía lo quería decir o porqué actuaba de esa forma.

−¿Pero qué dices? Yo-

¿Por qué ahora lo estaba rechazando?

−Se necesitan de dos, Severus, se necesita de dos personas para mantener cualquier tipo relación. ¡Se necesita que las dos partes trabajen juntas para…!

Lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, ella por fin le regreso la mirada y Severus deseo que ella no lo hubiera hecho pues parecía buscar algo que él no sabía si tenía.

−¿Qué quieres decir? −Pregunto, la pregunta que salió con un tono frío e indiferente de sus labios, cosa común en él, pero se encontró muy sorprendido cuando la mujer delante de él lo vio con gran desilusión.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

−Que ya me canse de ser la única que lo intente.

Ella ya no explicó más y se quedo callada por un rato, ¿Esperando una respuesta? Posiblemente, pero Severus no sabía si la tenia.

Los minutos pasaron, soltando un resoplido por primera vez delante de él, Primrose se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse mientras que sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aun desde la distancia, Severus era capaz de ver la tensión su postura y el temblor en sus hombros. Él sintió el impulso de ir tras ella, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de retenerla, pero ignoro todo eso, ¿Por qué él debía de rebajarse a eso? Fue ella quien tomó la decisión, así que, sin más, él también comenzó a alejarse. Trato de olvidarse de ese desventurado encuentro, pero su mente traicionera no lo dejaba.

¿Por qué ella lloraba tanto?

Si no estaba feliz, entonces no debió de haberse separado de él, ciertamente él no la obligo a nada.

Todo fue su decisión.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

−Mi señor, me gustaría…

Sin embargo, a pesar todo... aún así pidió por ella.

−Oh calla Severus, estoy al tanto de tus errores, pero venir a mí para suplicar por una sangre sucia, ciertamente, esto no es algo que esperaba de ti, pero como me has sido más útil que la mayoría de mis mortifagos, creo que pudo concederte una pequeña recompensa.

− ... Lo aprecio mi señor.

−Pero toma consciencia, Severus, que hay _**mejores**_ brujas con las que podrías relacionarte.

Y, con eso, él se fue.

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

−El señor Oscuro fue a eliminar a los Potter.

Se le informo y sintió como se le revolvía el estomago

 **::::_::::**

 **:::-::::**

 _ **Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily, Prim, Lily…**_

Su mente cantaba esos nombres, pero en poco tiempo uno de esos nombres sobrepuso al otro con gran facilidad.

 _ **¡Prim, Lily! ¡Prim, Lily!**_

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras que avanzaba con prisa por las calles del viejo pueblo y se detenía súbitamente enfrente…

 _ **Dioses… por favor no…**_

Rogó por primera vez en su vida. La casa donde los Potter se habían escondidos se encontraba en ruinas.

Pero ellos debían de estar bien, ¿No? Se lo habían prometido.

Lo habían _**pactado**_.

Por lo menos _ella_ debía de estar bien… pero ahora no sabía a quien deseaba que estuviera bien…

−¡HAARRYY! ¡PPRRIIMMRROOSSEE!

El grito desgarrador de Lily lo hizo saltar.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio como una hermosa pelirroja entraba corriendo a la casa en ruinas mientras que Potter hacia un patronus (que salió disparado en otra dirección) antes de seguirla en su interior a gran velocidad.

Cuando la pareja desapareció de su vista sus piernas cedieron y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

Lily estaba viva, eso era bueno ¿No?

Ella estaba viva…

Ella se encontraba bien.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan furioso en vez de aliviado? ¿Por qué su boca se movía pero no emitía sonido alguno? ¿Por qué su visión se estaba nublando? Su estomago le dolía y sentía que no podía respirar.

¿Qué son todos esos sentimientos?

¿Por qué deseaba desesperadamente ver a Prim?

¿Por qué Potter y Lily no estaban en su casa?

¿Cómo los encontraron?

Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, que comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Trato de volver a centrarse.

Lily siempre fue su prioridad, Lily estaba bien, Lily estaba viva…

−¡PPRRIIMM!

Y entonces su corazón se rompió en varios pedazos.

Poco después aprecio la orden del fénix.

Pero eso a él ya no le importaba nada.

 _ **Se necesita de dos personas, Severus.**_

Si, se necesitan dos, pero ahora ya no estas aquí.


End file.
